random H vocaloid fanfics
by AHS-Fanfic
Summary: yeah some of these are requests, others are my imagination working over time
1. Miku X Len X Rin

" why am I wearing this again?" Len was blushing, somehow the 2 girls had forced him into wearing one of Rin's outfits, it was made of blue denim with low cut shorts and crop top, it had a chick on the front and wings on the back, Len was not amused. " you promised to cheer me up, I hate being sick and this is the only way to make me feel better" Miku was in bed, her face was pale except for her cheeks which were bright red, her reaction to Len's attire. In the corner Rin giggled, she loved dressing him up, his reactions and appearance were always worth the playful punchings from him afterwards, that wouldn't happen today since this was Miku's request. "its now time to play tie up" Rin pulled out one of Kaito's many scarves, she somehow overpowered Len and tied him to the chair he was sitting on. " hey this isn't apart of the deal, untie me now!" Len wasn't happy with how this was going. " actually this is an add on, while you changing me and Rin decided to see if we could get your body to react to this" Miku pushed the covers off herself to reveal that she was naked, Len tried to avert his eyes from Miku's unblemished body, he couldn't Len just sat there gawking, something moved in his pants, Len tried to hide it but that was impossible. "so you like Miku then" Rin said in a sing song voice.

"no I don't"

"oh really, the bulge in your trousers says something else"

" I wonder if Len likes anything else Rin?" Miku had an evil look in her eye which Rin Mirrored, this seemed to be a signal for something. Rin moved over the where Len was, she moved close to his face like she was going to kiss him instead she took of her top, showing her blossoming chest, she pushed it into Len's face, somehow Len blushed more, this wasn't right, this was his sister, he turned his head from the sight in front of him. Rin looked pissed " no no, that isn't the right way, you should be looking at me, not the wall" for his naughtiness Rin took off her shorts, now she was only wearing panties, "how does this look for you, is it too racy?" Rin was deliberately teasing him. Miku was annoyed that Rin was getting all the attention, she pulled Rin to her and kissed her passionately, they kissed for a couple of minutes before separating to catch their breath. In this interlude Miku pushed Rin down onto the bed, she then put her hands down Rin's panties, rhythmically pulsing her hands up and down, Rin let out little moans of pleasure, they kissed once more, biting on each others lips while Rin fondled Miku's bosoms. Len watched this with horror and ecstasy, he know he shouldn't be enjoying this but he was, "let me join in, please, I'll do anything you ask."

Miku and Rin looked up like a spell had been broken, both looked at each other smiled and went to let Len join in, they kept his hands tied up but they let him off the chair, they pushed him onto the floor. " lets see if you really want to join in" Miku took off the tiny pair of shorts on Len, underneath the cloth was his stiff penis, Miku started to lick it slowly, she kept this up until he exploded from pleasure, his sticky white seed was all on Miku's face, she just smile. Rin started to lick it off of Miku's face, after that she took of her soaking wet panties and bent over the bed showing her woman hood to Len, Miku pulled him up and pushed him towards Rin, Len inserted himself, as he did this Rin let out a little whimper, he started to thrust his hips, making Rin cry out every time he did so. Eventually Rin did a final moan, Len gasped and pulled out leaving a trail of semen behind, Miku had waited patiently while the two siblings went at it, this time it was her turn. Miku untied Len's hands so he could rest on his back while also moving Rin to the top of the bed, when he was in this position Miku got on top of him, making sure to get him inside her, she did all the work, Miku went up and down on Len's penis, she went faster and faster, her moans were quiet and cute. Len and Miku reached their limit together, they separated and collasped onto each other. Len crawled up to his tired sister and cuddled her, he looked at Miku, she was getting redressed, her face still looked a little feverish. Len made Rin get up and dress, he did the same, they both left Miku's room, going back to their own room to be tender with each other. The three of them never talked about that day and the one's after that, it was their little secret.


	2. Rin X Len H fic

"Rin,Len we are going out for the day,I trust you to look after the house" Kaito shouted from the bottom of the stairs,him,Miku and Meiko were going out shopping for the day and the twins couldn't be bothered to go with them,they were upstairs still in their room talking.

"what should we do today Rin"

"I'm not sure let's go downstairs and see what's in the house to do"

they both got dressed with their backs to each other,they were told when they hit puberty not to look at each other when they weren't dressed since it was indecent,both of them didn't know really know why since they had seen each other naked plenty of times when they were younger but it was one of the rules of the house now. they finished dressing and went downstairs into the living room and turned the TV on there was nothing on like every Sunday after noon

"lets go looking into the other's rooms, I'll bet we will find something interesting" Rin always was the one to come up with ideas which she always forced Len to go along with.

"are you sure its a good idea we could get killed by the others" Len always made sure Rin new the consequences of her actions

"we are going look and that's the end of it" Rin said forcefully,she grabbed Len and forced him up the stairs and into Miku's room. after looking about for a bit and not finding anything interesting, Rin made her way into Meiko's room with Len trailing behind her.

"there's nothing in here too,lets go into Kaito's,he must have something he doesn't want us to know he has" Rin told Len confidently. they both left Meiko's room and sneaked into Kaito's, Rin started looking into Kaito's closet while Len looked at the bookcase. he saw a a book about travel and took it out,something slipped out of the book onto the floor "hey Rin I've found something," Len picked it up while Rin came over to him,Len was the first one to find out it was porn magazine but before he could shield it from Rin,she had snatched it out of his hands and looked at it,"what is this, I knew Kaito had porn but I didn't know he hid it in such a crap place, I'm taking this back to out room to

get a closer look" Rin walked out with the magazine in her hand, all Len could do was follow her,he was pretty interested what was in it as well.

as they lay down on Rin's bed,Rin opened up the magazine,it was pretty explicit but for some reason they couldn't stop looking through

the magazine,it was like they weren't in control of their hands any more,Len noticed that Rin had turned bright red

"Len do you ever get think about sex and how it feels" Rin asked shyly while turning a brighter shade of red

"sometimes,every body does though,I'm sure its normal to feel like that at this age"Len started to blush and turned his face away from Rin's

"I'm scared about doing it though,I don't want to do it with some stranger,I'm embarrassed to show my body to anyone"

"even me,your brother"Len cheekily replied

"of course I'll show my body to you,we have both seen each other naked thousands of times" Rin jumped onto Len and started tickling him"Rin stop that,its too much"Len rolled Rin over so he was on top of her and pinned her down. Len looked down at his beloved twin sister and saw her in a different light,saw that she just wasn't just his sister but a teenage girl just blossoming into womanhood and as he looked into her eyes, he realized she had come to the same conclusion about him,they looked at each other what felt like ages. Len kissed his sister on her red rose lips,his thoughts were racing,he new this was wrong and as he pulled away he felt Rin kiss back."I know what you're thinking,that this is wrong but to me this feels right" Rin whispered in Len's ear and then she bit his ear very gently and he started to feel his way down to her breasts and felt her where he had never felt his sister before."are you sure you want to do this Rin" Len wanted to make sure so that he wasn't taking advantage of Rin "I've never felt so sure in my life,I want you and I want you now" Rin undid her top slightly and grabbed his hand which she put in her top "they're yours for your pleasure." Len felt Rin's breasts and started to feel something getting bigger in his pants, Rin could feel it and smiled "now I know you want this just as much as me" Rin kissed Len and slid her tongue in, he responded and pulled her closer to him Rin felt her way along Len's chest and started to remove his shirt,they parted while the shirt was lifted over his head, Len then started to undo her top so her bra was the only thing on her top half,she moaned a little as he kissed her neck all the way to her bra. Len slowly removed her it and unleashed Rin's breasts, Rin looked down at her chest and her twin just about to kiss her right nipple as he did she moaned really loudly,loud enough to make Len look up "are you okay,I can stop if you want" Len saw that Rin's face was a lot redder than before,"I'm fine just don't stop" Rin whispered and kissed the top of Len's head. Len went back to her nipple and started to suck on it while groping her other breast,he started gently biting down,which caused Rin to let out a gasp, Len looked up and smiled,he kissed up to Rin's neck and then pressed his lips onto Rin's slightly open ones. Len sat up with Rin in his arms and settled her onto his lap, Rin kissed Len's neck and walked her fingers to his mouth and felt her way around his lips, Len put her fingers in his mouth and sucked them. Rin tipped Len back so she was on top and started to kiss his chest,she did a line of kisses down to his stomach,where she stopped and started to unzip his shorts,she took them off and then laid back "its your turn to undress me"Len obediently complied and removed her shorts,as soon as he saw her lacy white panties,he couldn't control himself and kissed her down there, Rin let out a small excited noise which Len took as yes to go on. he pulled the crotch of them to one side and kissed his sisters private area,he started to lick and suck on the moist Rin's pleasure centre. she screamed with pleasure and pulled Len up to her face and looked into his eyes,what she saw was Len absolutely in love with her and her body,"lets go all the way now,we have teased each other enough now"Rin pulled down her panties and pressed her self close to Len"you feel so hard"Rin whispered into Len's ear and started to pull down his underwear,his organ had indeed become big,he slowly inserted it into Rin. Rin whimpered and closed her eyes "it hurts"she whispered slowly,"it will stop hurting soon, I promise" Len slowly started pumping his pelvis,while Rin pushed in every time he did,they both started to moan with ecstasy ,there love making was becoming faster and faster with each thrust of Len's pelvis, they were both panting and moaning up until they both climaxed and they parted from each other. Rin buried her face into Len's chest and he held her close"Rin I'm glad I did it with you"he kissed her head and smiled. "I'm glad too,there's no one in this world I'm closer to than you,I love you and I will always do,this was the best thing we have done together"

a few hours later Kaito, Miku and Meiko came back to find Rin and Len on the sofa cuddling each other and sleeping,they were both smiling.

"awwww how sweet,those two are inseparable" Miku smiled and kissed both of them on their foreheads, Meiko went into the kitchen with bags full of shopping while Kaito went upstairs to put some of his personal shopping into his room, as he got in he saw that one of his books were upside down,and he never put that book upside down since it contained one of his porno magazines,he went over and took it out the book shelf and flipped it open.

A huge angry yell which shook the house woke up Rin and Len as Kaito came running down the stairs,"I'm going get you,you little thief's,where is it give it back or I'm going ban you from sleeping in the same room". Miku looked puzzled and Meiko came into the living room to see what the ruckus was. Rin and Len looked at each other guiltily and looked up "we don't know what your looking for so how would we know know if we took it or not"they both said together.

"you know what it is so give it back now" Kaito was starting to get annoyed with the twins innocent act."what did they take,we need to know or we cant back you up"Miku asked Kaito

"it was a porno magazine" Kaito spat it out and went bright red

"and your supposed to be the adult in this, I doubt they've taken it and you just put it some where else"Meiko defended the twins,they were so young and unlikely to want a porno magazine Kaito conceded and went to go sulk in his room while the twins looked at each other

and giggled,"we don't need a magazine like that now do we sis"

"no Len,not any more"they both smiled and turned the TV on and cuddled each other closer.


	3. Kaito X Gakupo X Len H fic

It had been a few weeks since Kaito and Gakupo had been seeing each other for sex, it had been electric when they first started but it seemed that Kaito was getting bored, he barely came to see if Gakupo was free, he sighed, he really loved Kaito and he had hoped the same was true with Kaito.

While he was in a daze Len came in "what's wrong big bro, did you forget to eat lunch today?" Gakupo jumped, "nothing is wrong Len, I was just thinking of tomorrows photo shoot" he smiled at the blonde boy and then knew how to excite Kaito again, "Len do you want to come out for a meal with me, my treat?".

"that sounds great let me just go tell Rin where I am going, I don't think she can come since she has a appointment with her agent"

"that's fine, we can have fun for her" as Len ran off Gakupo took out his phone and texted Kaito "I want to meet you for lunch, I have a surprise waiting for you 3" Gakupo waited for 5 minutes before getting a reply "fine I will meet you at 12 outside the studio" Gakupo smiled his plan was coming together nicely.

Kaito was waiting outside when Len and Gakupo came out, he was slightly taken aback that Len was there but maybe he was just leaving himself. "well then let's go to lunch, I know a great little place in a hotel down the street" as Gakupo started walking, Kaito noticed that Len was following "is Len coming with us?"

"of course didn't I tell you" Kaito gave him a strange look and shrugged, there was nothing to be done, he could not tell Len to leave now, that would be rude. Soon they were in the lift to the balcony restaurant, Kaito was feeling slightly uncomfortable with Len being there, usually he would be teasing Gakupo while they had those few moments alone. The lift stopped and they got out into a fancy sky view restaurant, Gakupo found the greeter and had them sat in a corner booth. They were served quickly and they started eating. "hey Len, have you ever thought about sex?" Gakupo asked nonchalantly, Kaito and Len both spat out their food, "um well yes once or twice" Len blushed while Kaito gulped down water to stop himself from choking. "have you ever thought of having sex with any of us" this caused Len to go brighter. "not really, maybe with Miku or Meiko but that's about it". Gakupo laughed and pushed himself closer to Len, "I know a way that feels a lot better, it would make you ready to be with any girl" as Gakupo said this he slid his hand onto Len's crotch. "no, I don't like that" Kaito watched in awe as Gakupo unzipped Len's fly and start to tease the adolescent's penis, Kaito was speechless. "come on, I know you like it really, your cock got so hard when I touched it, you don't have to lie to me and Kaito," Gakupo bent over and took the youngster's organ into his mouth and started to suck. "does that feel good?" Gakupo asked through a mouthful of penis. Kaito looked over to Len to see what the answer would be, he was surprised to see that Len had a face of pure ecstasy, "it feels good, maybe I don't mind after all". Kaito checked to see if anyone had noticed, that's when he spotted the waitress coming over with the bill "Gakupo hurry up, someone is coming" just as she arrived Len shot his seed into Gakupo's mouth, Gakupo got up quickly and swallowed the semen. "was the meal good?"

"it was delicious, how much is everything?" Gakupo smiled and took out his wallet, "it's £20.50 with tip included" Gakupo handed over the money and got back his change the waitress left leaving the threesome alone. "Kaito, Len want to continue you this in a room?" Len nodded quickly, you could see he wanted more, Kaito could do nothing but agree, he was feeling aroused now.

Len and Gakupo had been kissing since they had gotten in the room while Kaito watched, Gakupo pushed Len off, "it's time you service Kaito, it's not fair for just us to have fun" Len obliged and went over to where Kaito was sitting, "is it okay if I?" Len motioned to Kaito's crotch, "yeah it's fine, just make me good, okay?" Len unzipped the fly of Kaito's trousers and took the erect penis out, he licked it gently before taking it in his mouth. "does that taste good Len? I bet you would like to be played with too" Gakupo pulled off Len's trousers and underwear, showing the supple young boy's ass and small penis, Len blushed a little bit while Gakupo went down and started to suck on the boy's pink anus while playing with his penis at the same time. Len stopped sucking and blushed scarlet, "keep going Len, ignore what Gakupo is doing and continue on" Kaito was enjoying it and he didn't want it stopping now, he was getting closer and closer to climax, finally he let his load off in Len's mouth while Len himself climaxed. Len coughed on the throat full of semen while Kaito and Gakupo smiled. "Len I think you are ready to feel even better" Kaito had said this while he picked up Len, he threw him onto the bed, he wanted to do this face to face, he lifted up Len's ass until he had a clear shot to his anus, he plunged his penis deep into the unwilling flesh. Len let out a yelp of pain, "it's okay Len it hurt my first time too but then it got really good, how about I help you enjoy this more" Gakupo took off Len's top to bare his chest, he then started to kiss the youngster's neck and caress his nipples, "does it feel good now? Kaito is very good with his cock don't you think?" Len moaned quietly then answered "it does feel good, it's driving me crazy, I feel like I am about to explode". "well it looks like Kaito is at his limit too so you can come if you want to" as Gakupo said this both Kaito and Len ejaculated over the bed covers. Kaito disentangled himself from Len, leaving the boy to rest on his own. "this was a good idea Gakupo, you know I love to mess with more than one person" Kaito smiled as he lay on the bed "well Kaito I love you so of course I would know bringing in Len was a flash of brilliance" Gakupo went down and started to kiss Kaito, "Kaito I want to have some fun too, can you please give me some love" Gakupo showed off his ass to Kaito which caused Kaito to get erect again, Kaito sat up "you are going to have to insert yourself Gakupo, I am too tired to get up properly" Gakupo nodded as he spread his ass and lowered himself onto the hard penis, "oh this feels so good, I am glad I waited this long for this" Len got up and looked at his two friends become lovers, he himself was aroused at the sight of Gakupo being screwed like a women, he watched as Gakupo's cock flopped up and down from the movement, he couldn't resist. Len went up to Gakupo and grabbed his penis and started to suck on it while stroking his own erect organ. Soon the three of them were all gaining pleasure from each other, they started to moan and pant in time with each other finally all of them ejaculated, Len drinking down the come that Gakupo had spread, while Gakupo licked the semen off of Len, Kaito pulled out causing his own sperm from Gakupo's ass, with out asking Len drank that too. "that was good, I am glad my friend and my lover could become just my lovers, you two are most fun I have had in ages" Gakupo kissed Len on the cheek. "I had fun too even though I didn't expect this to happen, we should do this more often" Len cuddled up Gakupo and Kaito. "yeah this was the best sex I have ever had, I hope to do this more often" Kaito kissed Gakupo's neck and held Len's hand. They were finally too tired to do anything more, it had been quite a experience for all of them.


End file.
